zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Union of Predator and Prey
Some dreams I usually have don´t take place in our present day, but on ancient times I´ve never been at myself. Yet still they have a lot in common what happens in my life sometimes. One of them I remember more than well. It took place in late medieval times. I was there on horseback, heading towards the castle of Zootopia. I wore green nobleman´s clothing with a cloak and a matching hat and my sword placed on a sheath. Finnick, my royal assistant was following behind. I didn´t live in this kingdom, though. It had been split into two regions, the kingdom of prey which was here and the kingdom of predators which was on the outer wilderness of Zootopia. There was constant war and distrust between us. I was the son of the king of predators, John Wilde II. Even though recently we had been trying to build peace, there were sinister forces at work that didn´t want it. The power-hungry lion chancellor of my kingdom and the belligerent rabbit general of the prey kingdom were against the mammals uniting, and tried to cause total war between us. I had just returned from a huge battle between the mammals that wanted to unite and those loyal to those usurpers. After a long and dangerous struggle, we had won and the enemies were banished from Zootopia. Peace was about to return, and the kingdoms were ready to unite. King Stu of Zootopia was signing a peace treaty with my father on a nearby encampment. In no time, prey and predator would live together in harmony. But me, the prince of predators, had more important business in my mind as I arrived to the humongous castle of the prey kingdom. Finding peace was not the only reason for me being in the battle against the conspirators. Short time before all that, I had met the crown princess of Zootopia, Judy. While other prey didn´t take kindly to my kind yet, she had seen something in me ever since we had gotten to know each other. Neither of us were like the stereotypical prey or predator that some thought of us to be. Over time, I started to deeply care about her and we fell in love. But those in power among the royal rabbits were against the idea of predators living along with prey and especially marrying. We had to keep our forbidden love a secret. I was deeply worried for what would become of it as the battle against the conspiracy started. I´d be willing to give up my life for her. Thankfully, the battle was won as I was returning to her for a reunion. I had told Stu about my feelings for his daughter, and he finally understood. I stepped off my horseback, leaving Finnick to watch over it as I looked towards the castle. There, at the balcony, she was. Holding a bird in her paw and singing gracefully to herself, Princess Judy was a lovely sight. In her cream colored gown, a bluish cape and golden crown, the grey rabbit was full of youthful beauty. However, I could see that she looked a bit sad. Like she was missing something. Suddenly, she noticed me down there. Startled and happy to see her loved one return from battle alive, she went back inside to see me. As I entered the castle, she ran down the stairs with her long ears flowing gracefully like hair. She came to me and wrapped up in a warm, loving embrace. Her purple eyes were almost misty. The princess never thought she could see the day when peace would be restored to our kingdoms, and predator and prey would be one. But now would be that day. I kept on hugging her too. Our love had persevered even through the toughest of battles to our happy reunion. I knelt before her with a respectful smile on my face, as I found the courage to ask “Will you marry me?”. “I will”, she answered. I lifted the princess in my arms and kissed her deeply. The fox prince of predators hadn´t seen a happier day yet like this. The union between predator and prey couldn´t be any more complete than this. Tolerating each other wouldn´t be enough, love and coexistence needed their place in there too. Slowly, I wake up from my dream. I was there back at our home, lying on the sofa with my dear wife. Both of us were in our casual wear as we were taking a calm afternoon nap there. Judy had snuggled up in my arms as usual. We had fallen asleep listening to some rather soothing love songs on her Ipod. Some of those we had even danced to on the ballroom floor, like Beauty and the Beast and Everything I Do. I don´t know what she was dreaming of at the moment, but judging from the adorable smile on her face, it must´ve been something wonderful too. The one I dreamed of had reminded me of even more how important our relationship was. Not just to each other, but to the entire city in a way. It showed that superficial differences didn´t really mean anything in love. Our hearts were the one that really made the decisions, not biological factors or people who wanted us to marry mammals we didn´t love. And like in my dream, facing all the dangers in the way of our love was worth it in the end. A faint heart never won a fair lady anyway. Judy and I were both important and respected heroes to each other just as much as we were to the people of Zootopia. Even though Judy moved a bit in her sleep, she didn’t want to wake up just yet. Neither did I, really, as it was a Sunday afternoon. I wrapped around her again and let my fluffy tail touch her fair body too. I would always hold her tight in my sleep like I hold her tight in my heart. In a moment, I fell asleep again. Nothing could make this fox any happier than resting together with his beloved rabbit. Just the two of us. In a way, a perfect way to symbolize the union between predator and prey in our life too. Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories Category:Fanon